


To be by Your Side

by cicada9603



Series: To be by Your Side [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603
Summary: 今晚我会陪伴着你，明天我将要远行。
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Series: To be by Your Side [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139303
Kudos: 1





	To be by Your Side

他们坐在院子里看夏夜的星，伊万听基尔伯特在念一首什么诗，但他听不懂古德语，他在对方一成不变的语调之中快要睡去，眼皮耷拉下来，疲倦得很。于是他将自己的视线从天空移到自己脚边的杂草上，他从入夏以来就再没修剪过他花园里的草，任由它们随意疯长，汲取别人的养分，而现在就像是变成了杂草的乐园，它们占据了破败的院子里的大片空地，没有人去在那几近荒废的土地上满怀希望地去洒下点种子。

就像我一样，伊万难免会这么想，忧愁而又难过，坐在夏夜的院子里无所事事，他就像那土地，他这么在心里说，他把养料都给了那些杂草，最后他们茁壮成长而自己迅速衰败，他有时会愤恨起来，就像现在一样，他抿着唇不发一语，头微微歪着，半睡半醒地听着基尔伯特念他不熟悉的语言，在前半夜的梦中他的院子是整洁的，基尔伯特举着塑胶软管正给他的花浇水，那些水珠在伊万眼中折射出阳光的色彩。

他是被基尔伯特捡回家的，他从没听基尔伯特说起过为什么他会从德国返回来寻他，他不知道当对方站在破败的大宅面前会是一种什么样的神情，是感慨是唏嘘还是别的什么复杂的情感呢？伊万心里自觉有愧与他，所以从来也没有问起这件事，他就莫名而又惶恐地与这只北归的鸟又相处了一段时间。但是基尔伯特的到来并没有给他带来多少新鲜的事物，伊万其实是知道的，基尔伯特已经不属于这个时代，他是一段过去，理应只存在于蒙满灰的历史书中，或是人们那亦真亦假的记忆里，对于他的所有过往都进行注释，或粉饰或刁难。这就是他们的最终归宿，一个短小的符号，一笔就可以被画完，也可以被随意捏造、被随意解释。但是基尔伯特没有离开，没有成为一个符号，起码他现在还站在厨房里剥下煮好的土豆的皮，他用心剥着，比以前在这里住时还要细心。

他们有时会开车去附近的小山坡上野餐，在天气晴朗的日子，看春日的野花还有秋天的落叶，这个时候伊万的身体便会变得好一些，偷偷停一两顿那些让他更加难过的药物，他们坐在干净的野餐布上吃基尔伯特早上起来做的三明治，有的时候夹的是火腿蛋沙拉，而某些时节则是拌了酱料的金枪鱼。伊万很喜欢他房子后面的这个小山坡，他可以在那里坐到晚霞爬上天空，有时就他一个人，坐在青草地上，什么都不想，仅是看着归巢的鸟，他会心情愉快，那些轻巧的禽类让他联想到他的同伴，不知道他是否将他这里当成了自己的另外一个家，每每想到这里他的心就不再那么沉重，短暂的轻松对于他来说也是欢愉的。

伊万现在总是很早睡，他撑不过九点半，身体像是有感知一般，一到时间就能垂下眼皮，有的时候基尔伯特前一秒还在与他开着玩笑，后一秒笑声就戛然而止，在过了一会儿之后轻微的鼾声会响起，那声音并不大，但是基尔伯特听得清晰，他也会闭嘴不再说话，默默地只是看着伊万的睡脸，那是极度疲劳的，尽管对方在白天里如何将这疲劳隐藏得很好，在他熟睡时依旧会显露出来，这疲劳像是加速了伊万的老去似的，基尔伯特甚至都能看到皱纹慢慢爬上伊万的脸，还有老人斑以及灰白的鬓角，但那都是无形的，不存在于伊万的肉身形体之上，只在基尔伯特的眼里。在他目光所能及的地方，伊万正以肉眼可视的速度迅速衰老下去，他正在腐败，散发出腐土的气味，基尔伯特没有告诉伊万他回过来找他的理由，他只是不愿意看到这样的一幕，伊万死在他所看不到的地方，他一想到这个，心中的恐惧感与恶心感都会泛涌上来，他会忍不住去想伊万的尸体，死于什么呢？国家会死于什么呢？他会不会因为心脏衰竭而死亡？基尔伯特并不会因此而停下他的想象，他会仔细去幻想每一个细节，细小且又琐碎的地方他都会考虑到，比如死状，在他日复一日的梦中都是不同的，有病死也有摔下楼梯折断脖子，他开始在白天也紧张地握住他的手机，一有短信或是电话便颤抖着手扑过去。

他得承认，他对伊万太过担忧，那点对于对方无由来的烦躁并不是他对于伊万的憎恶，他的弟弟以为他在半夜会惊慌失措地醒来是因为以前他在苏联受的苦，但那不是；几乎所有人都以为基尔伯特厌恶伊万，他甚至不想再接近对方，但他没有，他从心里的最深处清醒地认识到自己对于对方并没有憎恨的情感，甚至他想拥抱他，用他的身躯去温暖那个人，去驱逐冬日的寒意、去融化坚冰。

他在林中找到熟睡的伊万，在那之前他站在未点灯火破败的大宅前神情微妙，他记得他走时还不是这个样子的，起码窗户没有破损，起码壁炉还生着温暖的火。基尔伯特在后山上找到的伊万，他永远都能从一切古怪的地方把这个人揪出来，他像是拥有一根专门来探测伊万的雷达一样，他对他的了解超越了所有人，没有人知道这点，伊万也不知道，甚至连基尔伯特自己也是后知后觉。他用鞋尖踢踢地上的伊万，对方没有任何反应，仅有鼾声围绕在基尔伯特身旁，于是他蹲下来，借着那夜柔和的月光，伸手探向伊万的鼻下。他感受到些微热气喷洒在他的手指上，那些个他所担心的事情并没有发生，他高兴地坐在雨后湿润的泥土上，听夜虫奏起晚歌，听微风唱起圣曲。

基尔伯特也会思考，他思考自己现在这种行为是否妥当，他切断了自己与家人的联系，换了一张只有伊万才知道的电话卡，删除了自己的博客账号，抹去了自己存在的痕迹，就像他那天从家中出来，什么行李都没有准备，坐了一天的火车，看腻了沿途的景色，重新奔向俄罗斯母亲的怀抱。他需要离开的，他这么在伊万熟睡的时候悄悄说，基尔伯特的膝上平摊着一本书，他看着伊万，他看着他的同伴，他看着他所关爱之人，他说，他会在明日离开，但他不会这么做的，因为这个“明日”他说了无数多遍，许多个永远无法到达的“明日”，许多个他不舍得放下的理由。然而他也清楚得很，他正把伊万困在他的时间之中，这个时间是属于基尔伯特的，他在凭借自己的主观意愿来延续历史，伊万应该转变了，他的国家早已转变，可他个人却还沉沉睡着，逐渐变成暮年的老者。

这都是自私的基尔伯特的错，他不应该把那呕吐感强压在心头，他就该对着马桶吐个一干二净，这对谁都好，尤其是会受他情绪影响的人。他是要死去的，基尔伯特悲伤地这么想，他坐在伊万的床边看着夜风吹起纱帘，但他活下来了，因为自己的那一小点被伊万放大了的抵触情绪，可他害怕死亡，真正害怕死亡的是基尔伯特他自己，他是那杂草，汲取着伊万的养料，可还浑然不知，兀自杞人忧天。

你害怕死亡吗？基尔伯特抬手轻轻帮伊万拨开额前的发，张开嘴无声地问他，可伊万不会开口说话，这个时间他只能用微弱的呼吸来回答，他像是在十分坦然地接受他将要到来的死亡一般，他的眉头舒展、嘴角上翘，仿佛是做到了一个美好的梦。

你怎么能不害怕呢？基尔伯特叹息着又问了一句，但那更像是自言自语，或者是对自己在问“你怎么可以恐惧死亡”。基尔伯特曾经的梦中出现的那些场景，他终于知道，死去的并不是伊万，死去的是自己，令他作呕的不是别人的尸体，而是自己的，他在腹膛裂开的时候大喊“我不想死去”，神没有把他的话听进耳中，神没有救他，他孤独而又惊恐地失血死去，他在死前质问他所信奉的那神为何不救他，无人应答，只有乌鸦嘲笑似的尖叫声伴他沉睡。

基尔伯特俯下身亲吻伊万光洁的额头，他又开始思考起关于“明日”的事来，他期盼着太阳可以晚点升起，那么夜晚将是漫长而又充足的，他可以坐在这个位置看一整夜的书，他如杂草般充满精力，他也可以一直待在伊万的身边，延续着这段被人质疑与诟病着的历史。会有人怀念我们的，基尔伯特这么想，他又捧起了书念了一段古德语的诗歌，他知道那太阳会很晚很晚才升起，他的希望永远会被实现的。

今晚我会陪伴着你，明天我将要远行，基尔伯特找了一张纸来写下这么一句话，他把那纸条夹在他一直在阅读的书中。他平静地看着伊万，尽管床上的人被黑夜模糊了轮廓，但基尔伯特永远能找到他的。

他把书放在伊万的枕头边上，走出了卧室，最后带上了门。


End file.
